


What Remains

by InfinityUndone



Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Child Death, Childhood Trauma, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29591733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinityUndone/pseuds/InfinityUndone
Summary: The tales of those who were taken, and whose glitched remains are still lost.
Kudos: 16





	1. Burial

She watched the Hunter dig the hole, toss the body in, and cover it with dirt. He stabbed his shovel into the packed mound of soil, and stalked away. She cowered behind the tree until he was gone.

After he left, and she was sure he wasn’t coming back, she made her way to the burial ground. The freshly unearthed dirt left small footprints in her wake. The forest pressed down on her in the small cave.

She stood there staring at the grave for a few moments. She thought about digging it up, but the shovel was far too big for her. Besides, what would that accomplish?

She was just glad the Hunter hadn’t stuffed the body like he did to most of his victims. In fact, she was surprised he’d buried it at all. It was a clean kill. A bullet through the forehead. If his victims were in good enough shape he could taxidermy them, he would drag them off to his cabin. If they weren’t, he’d leave them there to rot. She’d seen it happen. But why did he give his victim a burial this time?

It wasn’t a very good burial, though. A bit of the body's bare feet were sticking out from beneath the ground. They were a deathly gray and soon would rot away to nothing. Just like the rest of the body.

She remembered that horrible moment when the Hunter’s light shone through the trees. How the gunshot rang out, deafening her. What she’d felt when the blood splattered the grass and the body hit the floor. She’d hid in a nearby crate, shaking like a leaf and trying not to cry. The Hunter had appeared through the bushes and stared down at his victim for a few moments. Then he roughly grabbed it by the ankle and dragged it off.

Now she stood alone in the cave. The last person she could rely on was decaying under the earth. She had nothing and no one.

The Thin Man found her not long later, still standing at the grave of her mother.


	2. Trapped

The Thin Man had been pursuing him for what felt like hours now. It was his own fault, he should’ve known better than to go near that tv. 

The air was quiet, no more tell-tale static blaring through it. That meant the Thin Man was gone… for now.

He was hiding under a half-rotten log, in a hollow with a lot of… birdhouses? The Hunter was weird, no bird would ever crawl in this dark hole. More worryingly, there was a huge bear trap with something stuck in it.

It was impossible to tell what the unfortunate creature was, as it was in some kind of large sack. He wondered if the Hunter had tossed it there. The Hunter wasn’t exactly known for his kindness towards animals.

He’d been avoiding his various traps for weeks now. He’d never encountered the Hunter in person, and he would like to keep it that way. But now, with the Thin Man on his trail, he kind of wondered if the Hunter would be the lesser of the two evils.

The forest was still quiet, but it was best to stay put for a bit. If he ran into the Thin Man again, he couldn’t foresee it ending well. He sat down on the ground, leaning up against the bagged creature-

A loud, pained growling noise slammed against his ears, and he sprung to his feet. Whirling around, he saw that whatever animal was in the trap hadn’t died yet. The sack moved around, as the thing inside tried to escape. His heart was pounding out of his chest as the creature continued snarling and attempting to claw its way out, before it finally fell still.

He carefully approached it and nudged it with his foot. It didn’t react.

Any sympathy he might have felt towards the poor animal evaporated when the world slowed around him and the sounds of static echoed in his ears. The Thin Man was near. The creature’s panic must have alerted him.

He didn’t move or breathe. The Thin Man was so close, he could feel it. 

He didn’t turn around in time to see the hand reaching toward him.


End file.
